familiar faces
by red fairy
Summary: Aoshi and Misao meet up again when Misao protects a friend. AM only Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: this is my first fic so be nice. Please review and give me more ideas for later chapters and I might use them. This is strictly Misao and Aoshi and all though I do use a lot from the show it is different so read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except yuke.

**Chapter.1**

"Bring the woman to me." Kanryu commands one of his guards. I, Aoshi wait in the shadows, leaning against the wall. The other members of the oniwa Banshu are out on a mission and won't be expected back until noon the next day. Sense I refused to be a baby sitter to the little girl being held in the other room. I decided to stay here and find out what all the fuss was about.

I look up as the guard walks over with a woman trailing behind him. She stops in front of Kanryu. She looks about 19 or 20 she'd probely reach my chin. Kanryu stands there with that cocky smirk that made me want to punch him. Although, it doesn't seem to faze her as she stands in front of him boldly. For that I admire her, not many people can stand up to Kanryu. She is wearing a long coat that reaches the floor with the hood pulled over her head. All that is showing is the front of her face. Which I can't see due to the angle at which I am standing.

"What can I do for you beautiful" His smile broadens as his hand reaches up to touch her face.

"Or are you just here to see me" Her hand reaches up and grabs his wrist before he is able to touch her. Her grip is stronger than that of a normal woman, or man for that matter. The smirk drops from Kanryu's face as her grip tightens on his wrist.

"I am here for the girl you kidnapped." She answered still with a tight grip on his wrist.

Kanryu flinched with a look of pain. Suddenly the cocky smirk is back bigger than before.

"But I didn't kidnap the girl, she had nowhere to go so I generously took her in" He spoke confidently. Her hand dropped from his wrist as if she'd been slapped. Kanryu rubbed his hurt wrist with his other hand. The woman's hands fisted tightly at her side until her knuckles turned white. I am sure her eyes were full of hatred for the man in front of her.

"You killed her family and that is why she was alone." She spoke with such anger Kanryu' smirk faltered again, he actually looked intimidated by her. The guards got ready to attack and she prepared to defend herself.

"Wait" Kanryu spoke stopping his men from attacking. "I don't want any problems in my home, bring in the child." Two of the guards left. The woman let down her guard slightly. It was silent for about 3 minutes until the doors opened again and in walked the two guards with the girl asleep in one of their arms.

Both Kanryu and the woman turn toward the two guards with the little girl. Now I can see her face clearly, I was right in guessing she was about 19 or 20 years old. Her small and dainty lips and nose made her look delicate. Her wide, deep, blue eyes made her look innocent. Kanryu, even though he is an idiot, was correct in calling her beautiful. The gourd with the child walked over to her and gave her the girl. The woman cradles the child with both arms, pulling her protectively to her chest. The woman gazed tenderly down at the girl for a little while. She than looked back at Kanryu with a guarding look.

"Thank you" She turned to leave but than stopped and looked back at Kanryu. "One more thing" she paused to look down at the child. At the same time Kanryu looks nervous waiting for her to finish.

"May I get a blanket from you? It is chilly out there." She had a teasing glint in her eyes, like she knew she was making him nervous. He relaxed and commanded one of the maids in the room to grab one. In a few seconds the maid was back with a blanket which she handed to the woman.

"Thank you" she said to the maid. The woman turned than and walked out with the girl still fast asleep in her arms. The second the door shut, Kanryu turned to me he looked really ticked off.

"Aoshi, go after them kill the child but bring the woman back to me, alive." He had that stupid smirk back on. I started walking out. The only reason I am going after her is because I have some questions of my own like whom she is.

Well that's the first chapter, I do have some of the other chapters written but if I like some of your ideas I will try to find a way to add it in. The whole thing is written in Aoshi's prospective I just hope he's not to OC he isn't the easiest character to read. I will try to get the other chapters up soon. Read and review see you soon. Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes: Hi again, well here comes the second chapter keep sending review and I will write faster. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except yuke

**Chapter 2**

I catch sight of her not far down the road with the child still asleep in her arms. I'll stay out of sight until the perfect time to present myself. She had yet to let her guard down, which leads me to believe she knows she is being followed by someone. Finally she stops and puts the child on the ground under a tree. It will be dark soon. The child finally wakes up and looks around. Her eyes fall on the woman that is now kneeling down beside her. Her face lights up in pure joy.

"M-" the little girl is cut off as the woman shushes her.

"Yuke, I want you to stay here and not make a sound, okay" the woman interrupts with a small smile. The little girl seems to know what was going on, we were being watched. Well those two anyway the bandits, or at least that's what they looked like, haven't even seen me yet. Wanting to see how the woman fights I stay hidden where I am able to watch.

The woman then stands up and walks into the middle of a large clearing. Where she can see the child, who I guess is called Yuke, but is far enough away to keep her from danger. The coat is still as it was in Kanryu's home with the hood on.

A group of 6 sloppy looking men walk out from behind the trees. The woman takes a deep breath and rubs her head as if she hade a headache.

"Not you guys again" She speaks with boredom that seems to anger the men.

"Ya, well last time we were not prepared for you, but now we are." The largest of the group of men walk up to the woman; he is three times her size. The second the man spots the little woman who had not only beat his group of men but had a few of them shaking in fear. He laughs, load.

"This little girl defeated you" He questioned his men.

"Can we get on with this I got some where to be." She speaks with annoyance.

"I shall teach you your place, wench." The man yells angrily at the disobedient women. He than recklessly charges at her. She stands still as he charges until he is in reach of striking her. She jumps back, flips off a tree and lands behind him. She is fast, impressive.

"Stand still and let me hit you" the man screams in rage and charges again. This time she puts her arm up to block him and kicks him in the gut. The man flies back and hits a tree hard, he is knocked unconscious. The men scurry over to help there leader up. It takes two men to drag the boss away. All of the sudden a couple of knifes fly over then men's head and land in the tree in front of them. They all stop and look back at her, very afraid she will not let them go alive.

"Be warned I will not give you a third chance." The men scurry away. When they were out of sight she takes a deep breath.

"Did you enjoy the show?" She speaks without turning. When I don't answer she turns around to look at me. The second her eyes land on me a gasp escapes her mouth and eyes go wide in shock.

"Lord Aoshi" the second she speaks it hits me like atone of bricks, although I don't show it. I would say it's impossible but it has been many years, Misao! My suspicions are confirmed as the child from before, Yuke runs up to the woman, who picks her up and holds her still staring at me.

"Misao what is the matter." Yuke follows Misao gaze to me, her eyes widen.

"Misao who is that" she whispers quietly, Misao finally pulls her gaze from me which I find myself reluctant to give up.

"This, Yuke is lord Aoshi." Misao said softly, still really surprised to see me.

"Lord Aoshi, really" Yuke eyes widen if possible as she looks at me with admiration. Yuke jumped out of Misao's arms and ran over to me.

"Are you really lord Aoshi, Misao talks about you all the time" She looks at me with adoring eyes. I look across at Misao with my eyebrow raised in question. A deep blush spread across her cheeks.

"Really" I speak for the first time. Interested in what makes Misao blush so. Yuke smiles ready to tell me more. Misao's blush deepens.

"Really, you are the topic of all my bed time stories told by Misao." My eyes again travel to Misao as the blush deepens and her hands come up to cover her face in embarrassment. She is very beautiful when she blus- WAIT, I practically raised this woman there is no way I can be developing feelings for her, can there be?

"Yuke, that is enough" Misao speaks with authority that reminds me of myself when Misao was little and talked too much. Yuke goes silent but only for a minute, before running back over to Misao.

"Misao, are you going to take me back home or do I get to stay with you for a while." Yuke asks Misao's face drops. I didn't understand at first but then I remembered her conversation with Kanryu.

#################################################################

**Flashback- **

"You killed her family and that is why he was all alone."

**End flashback**

###################################################################****

Yuke has no idea her family was killed and now Misao is going to have to tell her.

Well that's the end of that chapter sorry for the mushy stuff. Chapter 3 should be out soon, please read and review to give me ideas. See you soon bye


	3. Chapter 3

Hi I again hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for Yuke

**CHAPTER 3**

"Yuke why don't you go over there and wash up" She said pointing at the river to her left. Yuke, forgetting about her question runs over to the little river. Misao watches Yuke for a moment, before turning to look at me. Our eyes looked together for a second before hers lower to the ground.

"Are you going to tell her about her family?" Misao's head shot up at my words. She slowly nodded her head, and then turned to look at Yuke who was now splashing around in the water.

"Yes I have too. But it will break her heart." She said sadly, looking at the little splashing girl.

"It will be better then than letting her believe they are alive." I offered. My words seemed to given her the courage she need as she started off towards Yuke. She stopped suddenly and turned back to me with a small smile.

"I am... happy to see you again after all these years." She turns back "I've missed you" She walks off.

"I missed you too" I confessed to myself. Misao walked up to Yuke and knelt down beside her. Her hands reached up and removed her hood for the first time. Pulling out a very long braid of silk, raven hair. She pulled it over her shoulder while her fingers nervously played with it. Yuke looked up from splashing around in the water with a big smile. That smile faltered when she saw Misao's troubled face. They started to speak but I was unable to hear because I was to far away. I knew when Yuke throw herself into Misao's arms she had been told about her family's death.

Misao just held Yuke for a while before she cried herself to sleep. She stood up and carried Yuke over to where she left the blanket borrowed from Kanryu. She wrapped yuke up in it but it was still to cold for her so Misao took off her coat and wrapped Yuke in it. Yuke stopped shaking and Misao brushed some stray hair that had fell into Yuke's face. Misao stood and walked over to the fire I had made earlier. She took a set across from me on the other side of the fire. She had defiantly grown, I admit as I admire her body.

"Where are the others" She asked breaking the silence. I knew she was talking about the other members of the oniwabenshuu.

"Kanryu sent them on a mission they should return tomorrow." I answered her. She flinched at Kanryu's name.

"What were his orders, Lord Aoshi" She asks boldly knowing I was not just here for myself, but I find myself reluctant to tell her.

"He wanted me to kill the child and take you back." I look up at her to see her reaction to my answer. Her hands were clinched tightly at her side as she gazed at yuke.

"Hasn't that monster taken enough away from that poor little girl" I watch as she realized what she said, her hand reached up to cover her mouth.

"Forgive me lord Aoshi I did not mean to speak rudely, but I knew that family they were so kind to me and now she is all that is lef..." I could tell she was near tears as she got up and walked over to the little river. She leaned over so she could see her reflection in the water. I was not setting to far from the river and saw the little ripples as her tears fell into the water. I felt greater anger towards Kanryu then ever before at site of Misao's tears. Before I knew what complied me to do it I was standing behind Misao. I kneeled down beside her, my hand reached out to lie on her shoulder.

"You were right to call him a monster for he is one." the silent tears that fell turned into full fledged sobs. She hurled herself into my arms much like yuke did to her earlier. Her whole body shook from the sobs. My arms, almost on there own accord raised and wrapped around her body pulling her closer. This reminded me of a time when Misao was little and had a nightmare.

**Flashback **

"AOSHI" a six year old Misao woke up from a nightmare. She was crying when Aoshi walked in. The hurled herself into his arms and cried herself to sleep.

**End Flashback **

I looked down and found her asleep once again, but this time she was not a little 6 year old girl, she was a 19 year old woman. I walked her over to where Yuke slept. When I laid her down she started to shake from the cold. So I removed my trench coat and laid it down over her in hopes of keeping her warm.

I gaze down at her peaceful face while she slept. She looks a lot younger when she sleeps, most likely it is because she has let her guard down. I walked over to the fire, and sat where I was sitting before. I will not, could not even think about killing that little girl, nor will I ever leave Misao in Kanryu's hands. I will just have to make up an excuse that is believable.

Well there it is hope you like it. Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello. Here is the forth chapter. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Yuke.

**Chapter 4**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was my trench coat is on Yuke and Misao is not there. She is a true Oniwabanshuu to be able to sneak by me without me waking up. I hear slashing to the left of me she must have gone to the river. I quietly walk over to were she sat. She seemed to be too caught up in what she was thinking to notice me yet. She fingers were separating the silken strands of hair until there lay a sea of raven black silk. Her fingers brushed throw it to get any stray knots out. She seemed to have finally sensed me as her head swings around to look at me.

"Lord Aoshi" she smiles at me.

"Good morning, come sit" She pats the spot next to her, and then turned to look at the rising sun once again. I walked over and sat next to her.

"What are you going to do now?" She asked still gazing at the sun.

"I will go back to Kanryu and say I lost track of you." I answered truthfully. She looked surprised by my answer.

"Will he not suspect that you are lying?" She asked curiously.

"Yes he probably will" I answer with the same confidence. She looks at me confused now.

"But he will say nothing he is easily intimidated." I answer somewhat of a joke. Remembering how frightened he was of her.

"You're telling me" She giggles. It's a soft joyful sound that I have missed from her.

"What then" her giggling stops as she asked her question.

"Will you come back" she asks now just avoiding looking at me but I could see the blush staining her cheeks. She pulls her knees up to rest her chin on. Her hair spills over her knees to touch the grass.

"If I chose to excuse myself from the mansion for a few days I could." I explain.

"Really" she looks at me with a big smile plastered on her face,

"Could you bring the others with you" she asks shyly.

"Not just for me, although I would love to see them, but also for Yuke, she has been hearing stories of the famous Oniwabanishuu group. I know it would raise her sprits to actually get to see them" she rambles on as she shifts her gaze from me to a sleeping Yuke.

"They will come, they are not found of Kanryu." I let her know.

"I don't think many if any are fond of him." I must agree with that. I stand and offer her my hand. She lays her small hand in my large one.

"I should probably leave now" I say although not wanting to.

"I won't leave this spot so hurry back." She says as she takes the trench coat off Yuke and hands it to me. I slip it on and walk off with out another word. Finally I reach the mansion of Kanryu. When I get inside, Kanryu starts throwing question. I hush him with a look.

"Both the women and child are dead" I lie evenly. He looked about to protest. I however cut him off.

"She got in the way while killing the child there was nothing I could do." He looked disappointed.

"What a waste of a pretty face, oh well." My fists clinched at my side. How dare him.

"I will be in my sleeping quarters when the Oniwabanishuu returns send them there immediately" I know I piss him off when I order him around but he is too frightened to do anything about it. I hear a knock on my door as I wait for the others to show up.

"Yes" I answered

"Leader, you sent for us" good I was starting to get sick of waiting. WAIT I am one of the most patient men. I guess I am just anxious to see Misao again.

"Come in" I command through the door. In walks the others they are all silent.

"We are leaving for a few days" I tell them they all look a little confused. "Where are we going leader." Hanya asks.

"You will find out when we get there." Aoshi answers quickly.

"We will leave in one hour, I shall go tell Kanryu" With that the others leave.

There it is Sorry it was short. I starting to run out of ideas I could really use your help to get the next couple of chapters out faster. Read and review. Please


End file.
